borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildlife Preservation
Walkthrough Objectives *Go to Wildlife Exploitation Preserve *Find Mordecai *Infiltrate shipping yard *Find holding cells *Find Bloodwing *Rescue Bloodwing *Get Claptrap upgrade *Collect Slag samples: 0/10 Strategy Preparation *Before doing this fight, collect shields which grant immunity to each element - fire, shock, corrosion, and slag. Bloodwing cycles her elemental abilities through the fight and will throw lots of each at you as she swoops over i the air. They are split into four major rounds with each element. With immunity, her attacks won't hurt and your main problem will be the skags and her physical attacks while landed. *Complete Dr. Zed's mission to obtain the Eridium Pistol. Eridium weapons are most effective against bloodwing, and this is the one place in the game you'll be really glad you have them. *Upgrade your ammo capacity for pistols to give you plenty of rounds with the pistol. *If you have another type of e-weapon such as an assault rifle, etc. you can use it too. If not, the pistol will work just fine, and it doesn't run out of ammo as quickly. Practice your sniping skills. *A powerful shotgun with a high rate of fire is recommended for the Skags. An elemental weapon such as Fire works even better. The Fight *Bloodwing will circle around the arena, swooping over and throwing down massive elemental attacks. Through the course of the fight, she will change between elements. When Jack announces the change, switch to the proper shield for protection. *KEEP RUNNING. You'll pretty much need to in order to get away from the Skags, but Bloodwing will also perform physical attacks while landed and also throw you around the arena a bit. *Moerdecai will drop supplies periodically, usually over the opening where Bloodwing came out of. Make sure to grab these and the supplies around the edges when needed. *Bloodwing lands to deposit Skags into the arena. This is the best time to do massive manage to her. Zoom and aim for Bloodwing's head with your e-weapon. Watch out for her physical attacks (she will back you into a wall if you're not careful). *Kill all the Skags to get Bloodwing to land again. This is a great time to do massive damage to her. *You can also fire at Bloodwing's head while she is swooping in to do an air strike. She will fly directly at you head first so hitting her won't be hard. With immunity from your shields, you won't have to worry about her attack. The only worry will be the Skags around you. *If you are clear or have a line of sight, you can also fire at Bloodwing from behind while she is flying away to set up another approach, make sure you zoom in to get max damage. *Use the shotgun on the Skags to quickly get rid of them. *The Skags are also useful for second wind when you need it. Just keep running and shooting, basically, and pick up health when it lands. Completion Turn in: Roland :"The cost was high but you successfully secured a way past the first obstacle to Control Core Angel." Video